Berlin (level)
Berlin is the 26th and last Call of Duty level. The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started You'll spawn in a ruined street. Take a left and get into the red building. Crouch, and begin walking towards the farthest door until you see a muzzleflash from an MG42 in a building in front of you. Snipe the gunner, and take out any troops running around the building's lower levels. Get out of the building while still crouching, and take a left until you see a gun pointing out of a ruined building. Run across the street and toss a grenade to the gun. After you've tossed the grenade, take out your SMG and run to the left until you see an opening marked with sandbags. Wipe out anybody near the gun, grab the grenade box if you need it, then place a charge on the gun. Image:berspawn.png|Spawn Image:bergunner1.png|The first MG gunner Image:berneargun1.png|Near gun 1 Image:bergun1.png|Gun 1 Gun 2 When you get out of the gun's place, three MG42 gunners will be opening fire from a building down the street. Go back to the first guns' remains and slowly walk left until you see a gunner. Take them out one at a time. When they're out, look down and you'll see a gun poking from under the building down the road. There will be a few troops to the right of it, so snipe them. Go down the street. This is when you're gonna need some luck. On the left of the building is a tank that will shred you if you try to get near the gun. You'll have to place a bomb on the tank in order to proceed. However, this tank has a tendency to lock onto you quickly, so you'll need to run by fast. However, it has troops protecting it, so you'll have to snipe them first. When the troops are dead, run to the left side of the tank and run to its side. Then, quickly get to its front and place a bomb on it, then run. After it's destroyed, go to the gun, grab the three medium medikits to the gun's right, and place a bomb on it. Image:bergunner2.png|The second wave of gunners are scattered throughout the building at the end of the street Image:bertank.png|Destroy this tank to get to the second gun Image:bergun2.png|The second gun Gun 3 When you get out of where gun 3 was, turn left. You'll find the last gun, along with some troops operating it. Snipe the troops, then run up and place a bomb on it. Image:bergun3.png|The third gun Getting to the Reichstag After the last gun is destroyed, a tank will come forward and blow in hole in the next door building. Get near the hole and toss a grenade, because there are tow troops just past the hole. After it's exploded, take out your SMG and finish off anybody that's left, grab the four medium medikits on the left of the next hole, and go through it. Image:berhole.png|The hole Image:berholetroops.png|Troops just past the hole Image:berholemedikits.png|Medikits just past the hole Storming the Reichstag You're now at the Reichstag. Run to the small wall just before the street and go prone until you hear tanks rolling up. That's your cue to get up and snipe the MG42 gunners on the left side of the Reichstag. When the gunners are down, run through the hall and go into the Reichstag. Image:berreichstag.png|The Reichstag Image:berhide.png|Hide here until you hear tanks roll up Inside the Reichstag As soon as you get near the entrance, two troops will be waiting for you, so wipe them out with your SMG. Take a right, and you'll see a troop at the top of a staircase. Blow him away and go forward. You'll find another troop just under the stairway, so blow him away as well. Go through the hall and you'll end up in the very large main room. Take out your rifle and snipe all of the troops that are near the large eagle on the right, then go across the room and toss a grenade at the other side. When you get there, take out anybody that's left and take a left. You'll be in a large courtyard with ruins in front of you. There are tow troops in the yard and a troop sniping from the top of the ruins. Take out the yard guys first, then get the sniper. Otherwise, the yard guys will harass you while you're trying to get the sniper. After that, go into the ruins, and when you see a doorway on your left, toss a grenade into it. If you get lucky, you'll take out the two troops behind it without them noticing. If not, grab your SMG and finish them off. Go through the doorway they were in and take a right. Go up the wooden planks and get to the front of the building. Congrats, you've beaten Call of Duty! Image:berfrontdoor.png|The front door. Expect two troops to be just past it Image:berstairs.png|Take out the guy just above the stairs before you go on Image:berroom.png|The main gathering hall Image:berruins.png|The ruins Image:berthrow.png|Toss a grenade at the doorway you can barely see to take out the last troops before you even see them Image:berlasttroops.png|The last troops in the game Image:bertheend.png|The end. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyBSbX0gm1U&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=30 Trivia *The battle for the Reichstag would be revisited in Call of Duty: World at War in the level Downfall. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels